gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Somebody Loves You
Somebody Loves You (Qualcuno ti vuole bene) è una canzone di Betty Who cantata da Kurt Hummel e Blaine Anderson in Transitioning, il settimo episodio della Sesta Stagione di Glee. Kurt e Blaine cantano questa canzone alla festa di addio alla casa d'infanzia di Rachel, dopo che Kurt è stato messo in coppia con Blaine dal giro della Ruote della Fortuna Musicale durante una delle varie riunioni giornaliere del Glee-Club (sembra, però, che Kurt stesso abbia intenzionalmente mosso la ruota per essere in coppia con Blaine). Durante l'esibizione, Jane porta una scatola piena di costumi e ognuno prende qualcosa (tranne Rachel e Sam che sono in camera di lei). Testo della canzone Blaine: Who's around when the days feel long? Who's around when you can't be strong? Who's around when you're losing your mind? Hey! Kurt: Who cares that you get home safe? Who knows you can't be replaced? Who thinks that you're one of a kind? Ooh Blaine: Yeah Blaine e Kurt con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Somebody misses you when you're away They wanna wake up with you everyday Somebody wants to hear you say Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Blaine e Kurt: Ooh, somebody loves you Blaine: I'm around when your head is heavy Kurt: I'm around when your hands aren't steady Blaine e Kurt: I'm around when your day's gone all wrong Blaine: Hey! Blaine e Kurt: I care that you feel at home Blaine (Kurt): Cause I know that you feel alone (You feel alone) I think you're gonna miss me when I'm gone (You're gonna miss me when I'm) Blaine e Kurt: Gone Blaine e Kurt con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Somebody misses you when you're away They wanna wake up with you everyday Somebody wants to hear you say Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Blaine e Kurt: Ooh, somebody loves you Why don't you come on over? Blaine: Why don’t you lay me down? (Kurt: Lay me down) Blaine e Kurt: Does the pain feel better when I'm around? If I am good to you Blaine: Won't you be good to me? (Kurt: Good to me) Blaine e Kurt: That's how easy this should be, eh, eeh, hee Kurt con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni (Blaine): Somebody misses you when you're away (Somebody misses you, baby) They wanna wake up with you everyday (They wanna wake up with you-hoo) Somebody wants to hear you say (Oh, they want you to say) Blaine e Kurt con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Blaine e Kurt: Ooh, somebody loves you Curiosità *L'ultimo duetto dei Klaine nello show. *Kevin McHale appare nel video originale della canzone insieme anche ad uno degli Usignoli. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music, Transitioning